To Take The World: FFX Edition
by Jojenga
Summary: WARNING! I EVENTUALLY GET OVERPOWERED AS ALL HELL. Watch as our young soldier comes from this world to take over the Final Fantasy X world. With some help from Mr Plot Device and Raikiri Prower
1. The Obligatory Beginning

To Take the World: Final Fantasy X Edition

By: Jojenga, who was inspired by yet another fanfic, called World Domination: Final Fantasy X

Yes, this is another series I will try to go out of my way to be overpowered, but the reason for it is mainly comedy. DO NOT TAKE THIS FANFIC SERIOUSLY…

…okay, take some of the beginning seriously, but the rest is completely humor.

* * *

It was a night to remember. I was playing Final Fantasy X, fighting against Sin. I had been Graviga'd several times tonight, and I was just about fed up. I had Sin on the ropes, and just as I saw Bahamut unleash the bitchsmack of the Fayth, causing an Overkill sign to appear over sin…

The power went out.

"GOD DAMMIT!" I shouted, falling back onto my bed.

I had been living in this crappy home for at least a day now. I worked for an organization called, The Kingdom, whose sole purpose was to keep all the universes out there in check. I never really took my job seriously, and I never will. As for the house, you ask? Why am I not at HQ? I uh…kinda got lost, and had to stay in this empty house for the night.

Then, my cell phone rang. I opened it up, and I saw the ID. It was the leader!

"Yes, sir? What is it?" For some reason, the leader had treated me specially. He treats all his workers with respect, of course. But me, especially. I remember asking him, but he just smiled and ruffled my hair. I never understood what it was, but that's not important right now. What is important, is the next few words he said.

"I have another job for ya! It's in the realm of Final Fantasy X." At those words, I groaned in my mind. It was probably some other jackass who found his way into the realm, and I probably need to take him out. For some reason, I always get the dirty jobs. But this time, I liked this job more then any other I had been given.

"The job…is to have fun on the vacation! You've been working so hard over your stay as a soldier of the Kingdom, I figured that I should give you some time off!" Ah, I forgot to tell you about how he calls the workers that kill, soldie-…wait…WHAT?!

"You really mean it? Well then, I'll get back to the Kingdom ASAP! I'll need to load up!" Now would be a good time to explain what I mean by 'load up'. See, we have a machine that sends us to the different universes, and it works like a cheat code disk. We pick the powers and traits we want, and get sent right in! We can't use the powers outside of those worlds though, but I'm not complaining. As long as I get to kick anyone's ass I want with the flick of the wrist, I'm happy.

(Meanwhile, back at the Kingdom…)

A young boy around the age of 13 was sitting in the lobby of the Kingdom, which definitely lived up to its name. At least 100 different rooms, most of them empty, which serve as bedrooms if we get new recruits. But enough about this, let me tell you about the boy.

His name is Raikiri. Truth be told, he was not really human, more like a humanoid fox with black fur and two tails, and blue tips on the tails. Yes, he was one of the Prower family.

He was laying on the couch lazily, flipping through all the channels, getting more and more bored with each click of the remote. He eventually fell asleep.

Now that THAT pointless moment is out of the way, we cut to me, thinking of a way to get back to the Kingdom quick. It was then that I noticed the conveniently placed Dodge Viper on the side of the road, with the door open, and the keys still in it. As soon as I got in, I noticed there was a 12 year old girl sleeping in the back.

"Dammit, I have no time!" I said as I swiftly turned the car on, and slammed down on the gas pedal, and sped of into the night, somehow not waking up the girl.

I decided to test my luck by rummaging through my backpack while driving, uprooting several weak mailboxes, and I then popped in a CD with every power metal and rock song known to man on it. Suddenly, Otherworld came on, and a huge smirk crawled onto my face.

I sped off into the night, singing along with the lyrics, then shouted out the window when I got to my favourite part of the song.

"HOLD! NOW! AIM IS STEADY! AN OTHERWORLD AWAITS YOU! ONE…THOUSAND…YEARS, YOU READY? THE OTHERWORLD, IT TAKES YOU!" I wish I hadn't done this, as it woke up the girl, who screamed at the top of her lungs. I put my head back into the car, and shouted again.

"CALM DOWN!" I said. Miraculously, this worked to an extent, she had stopped screaming, but…she started crying.

"Look, is there anywhere that I can drop you off where your parents could pick you up?" I asked, wanting to calm her down. She looked at me with tears in her blue eyes, and sniffled.

"I don't have any parents…they abandoned me because I was such a burde-"

"AMAZING now I know that it's safe to take you back to the Kingdom! No time for your tear-jerking speeches, little girl, we have a place to get to! Tally HOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted as I changed the song to something much more energetic, Disciples of Babylon. It was then that I learned something.

NEVER Dragonforce and drive at the same time. The car hit a lamp-post, and I was flung out the windshield. I hit the cold, concrete ground of the road with a thud. All the wind was knocked out of me, and I lost consciousness.

I awoke to familiar surroundings. The windows were dark tinted so that no light could get in, there was a bunch of medical equipment around. I was in the medical ward of the Kingdom! I sat up quickly, to be greeted by our nurse who, surprisingly, was Marisa from the Touhou series!

"Marisa, how long was I out?" I asked. She smiled at me and replied.

"Ah, Steve! Good that you're finally awake! Raikiri had been paired up with you to go on your vacation that Talidin had sent you on!" She said, while oddly enough, still wearing her usual Black Mage outfit, instead of a nurse uniform. She had refused to put the thing on because she said that the artwork of her and friends being…'together' was shameful enough.

I jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room, not paying any mind to Marisa as I left the room and took a sharp left down the halls of the Kingdom.

Now, this is usually where there's some explanation about the Kingdom and about what it looks like, but I'm too lazy to put in a description right now. It could be a damn cardboard box for all you guys care.

But that aside, I finally got to the control room, and was greeted by Mr. Plot Poin- I mean Talidin.

"Ah, good you could make it! What do you want set up for you before you enter Spira, and what time period do you want to enter it in?" He asked, wanting to get straight to business.

"Well, I want to get rid of the Sphere Grid system for me. I'll take…the level up system from Final Fantasy X-2, No health, mana, level, or stat caps, AND…the ability to create my own spells! Also, send me to right about the time Tidus winds up in Besaid." I said, whilst stepping into the pod which transports us in between dimensions. Talidin punched a few numbers into the computer, and I could feel the powers welling through my veins.

"Raikiri will be there shortly. Just have fun!" He said as he pulled the lever on the machine, which caused a giant particle beam to fire off into space.

"Er…wrong lever. Sorry!" he said whilst looking like he was making an anime sweat-drop. He pulled another lever, which then transported me through many dimensions until I ended up in Spira. Where did I land, though?

Face-first into a dune of sand.

I had ended up in the Bikanal Desert. Just my luck.

* * *

Mmkay peoples, so here is how its gonna go. Remember that thing i told you about that would basically be me and a random sploodge of anime and VG characters taking over the many different video game universes out there? Well, this is that. Look at my favourite authors list and look at the fanfics written by Matts-Awesome-Too to see what i mean.

Its now that i choose to start off with a Final Fantasy X one is because i just started playing the game again, and i havent yet seen a good "person crosses over into FFX universe" other then the fanfic called World Domination: Final Fantasy X.

To be completely honest, This was the first idea i had ever had for a fanfic. And it actually WAS my first fanfic...before i had it taken down due to complete sucking.

I wanted to get better at fanfic writing, to make people happy, to make people smile, and to further my career as an Author. No, i'm not really an author, but soon, i will be, as soon as i get an idea for an original book, i will begin soon!

So...yeah...thats it. also, cookies go to whoever read all of this.

Songs that went into the making of this chappy

Rise by Korpiklaani  
Disciples of Babylon by DragonForce

and thats it for now :U


	2. A Musical that's badass?

I put on my earpiece with the microphone on it, and said angrily.

"Talidin, what the hell, man?! I know I didn't say a specific place, but the middle of the fucking desert?!" I shouted. He simply chuckled nervously, and replied.

"I'm working on getting you to Luca, so just give it time, okay?" He said, as I could hear him pressing buttons in the background. Sighing, I thought up a teleportation spell like the one Lulu used during Yuna's kidnapping by the Al Bhed to get to Luca. I then said through the headset.

"No need, I'm already here. Now I think its time I level grind on things." I said with a mischievous smirk.

"But, there's no monsters in Luca! How are you…gonna…oh god…" He slowly put together the evidence and started laughing uncontrollably.

"We're really gonna have to reset the universe if you do this, but okay, give 'em hell!" He said, when suddenly, a sword materialized into my hand. It was Tidus' Caladbolg!

"There, I also gave that sword infinite customization abilities. Customize it however you wish!" Talidin said over the headset. Joyously, I shouted out 'HELL YEAH!' and looked around me and saw the crowd staring at me as if I were crazy.

I stared back at them, then said.

"What're you all looking at? I'm just a normal boy with a sword come here to…uh…PREFORM, yeah, preform…at the blitz ball stadium!" I said hurriedly. They all looked at me funnily and continued on their merry way.

"What? I thought you said you were gonna level grind on people!" Talidin said, obviously wanting to see a bloodbath. I chuckled and replied.

"Well, I feel like bragging. You think you could send some singing skills my way?" I asked, knowing that he was perfectly capable of doing so. I heard more typing, and suddenly felt my throat change in ways that would be too hard to explain.

"Thanks, Talidin. You're a real pall, you know!" I said whilst smiling. I then began gathering up band members who I asked Talidin to give musical talents to. While away from the band, which we had named ourselves "Sin's Requiem", I had asked Talidin how far Tidus had made it in his progress.

"Hmm…lets see here…" Talidin said as he typed in even more numbers and letters into the machine which seemed like it could do anything it wanted. The screen showed Tidus and the gang getting on a boat, just leaving Besaid. "It appears that they have just left Besaid."

"Perfect, that means that Tidus should be in Luca tomorrow! All according to the plan I just thought up a little while ago, too!" I said happily, as I walked over to my band to rehearse one more time.

"Okay, Raikiri, its your turn to hop into Spira! What abilities do you want?" He asked, eager to see the Final Fantasy X world get torn a new asshole. Raikiri simply stepped in and said. "I want the ability to shape mountains and rocks to whatever shape I want…with my mind!"

"Hmm…kind of odd, isn't it?" Talidin asked, stroking his chin. Raikiri laughed and replied. "Oh, you'll see what I need it for. Also, give me whatever you gave Steve." He said as he stepped into the pod.

Talidin nodded and punched in more buttons, then hit 'enter' and with the pull of a lever, Raikiri was sent to Spira.

Um…he also ended up at the Omega Ruins but thats not important moving on.

"Hmm…the Omega Ruins, eh?" he said over the headset. The sound of water being spat out was audible, followed by a series of apologies.

"No, its really okay." Raikiri said while making a makeshift spear from a sharp cracked bone, a thick metal pole, and some tough string. "This is the perfect place to train till I drop! Just give me the auto-life spell and I'll be fine!"

Talidin then gave the Auto-Life spell to Raikiri, whom we shall now call Rai for convenience.

…shut up, I'm lazy. And sleepdrunk.

Anyways, we cut to our main hero Tidus as they deport from Kilika and head off to Luca. It was then, that Kimahri sneezed. As that happened, Yuna's party gasped. Tidus looked around, clueless, and asked. "Why is everyone so surprised? He only sneezed."

"Ronso only sneeze when bad luck is bound to turn up." Lulu said, whilst patrolling the ship. Luckly, they all made it to Luca safely.

Or was it truly safely at all?

Now with our main anti-hero, Steve was getting his band ready for their big sudden debut in the water pool. They rehearsed one more time before seeing Tidus and the gang. "Perfect."

I ran to go and greet the group, and shook Yuna's hand.

"Hello, kind madam! I was just wondering if you and your group could come and attend me and my band's concert. Would that be alright?" I asked, an awesome face forming in my mind. Tidus, at the mention of anything music related, jumped at the chance. "Band? Oh awesome! Yuna, can we please?" He said, prolonging the 'please' as if he were a child. As much as Lulu and Wakka wanted to just get on with the pilgrimage, they felt that they needed some entertainment.

"We'll allow it Yuna…this one time." Lulu said to Yuna in a sisterly tone. Yuna looked back at me and nodded, giving me the seal of approval. I then shook her hand once more, thanked her, then ran off to talk to the other people and invite them to the concert.

How did I get the clearance to do this? The plot device spell I made called 'Mind Control', that's how.

Since nothing that exciting will happen until the concert, lets just skip to it, shall we?

"And here, we have some new entertainment in Spira, Jimma! it's a band that named themselves, 'Sin's Requiem'" The announcer who's name escapes me said.

"Yes, and we expect their music to be grand! We heard their rehearsal, and let me just tell you folks, you've never heard ANYTHING like these people!"

It was then, that we arrived on stage. I looked through the crowd, and saw the waiting glares of them. I then raised up my arm, and then brought it down, signaling my band to begin the song we all agreed we'd open with.

Once In A Lifetime, by Dragonforce.

Needless to say, they were shocked at the cheeriness and fastness of the opening. Not to mention that these poor saps had never even heard of a guitar before! It was then after the opening that I began to sing.

_Dark clouds and thunderstorms_

_In the fire and flames were born!_

_Through darkness traveling on the night!_

_Hellfires and rain will fall,_

_Time is coming for us all!_

_Our journey for the guiding light!_

_Firelight, it is burning so bright in the dark of the night,_

_As we fight for the glory tonight there's nowhere to hide!_

_On the wings of your destiny brings all the power you crave,_

_Careful now if not you then who else will we save?_

_Lost in this world, total stranger!_

_Death by the sword, a common danger!_

_You know that everything is not what it seems!_

_March on all night forever searching,_

_Daylight ahead is coming again,_

_Break through the walls and use the power of your dreams…_

It was then I really got into the song, and did that hair-flippy thing that most singers do when they sing hardcore songs.

_Oh, once in a lifetime, take a chance at the right time, the glory to see._

_Rise up for the time of your life,Now the time has come for you to be free!_

At the bridge, I looked at everyone's faces and saw that they were all struck with total awe. Still using the voice of ZP Theart, I continued on with the song.

_In the minds of society we all live in harmony._

_Truth is that we all die in vain._

_You stand for what you believe, _

_I kill for what I conceive!_

_Is there then a title for this game?_

_Far away in the wastelands of hell full of torment and pain,  
__Demon knights riding over the heights where fallen are slain!  
__Violent fury of firestorming death now no life will prevail.  
__Now you live all your days in the fires of hell!_

_Lost in this world, total stranger!_

_Death by the sword, a common danger!_

_You know that everything is not what it seems!_

_March on all night forever searching,_

_Daylight ahead is coming again,_

_Break through the walls and use the power of your dreams…_

_Oh, once in a lifetime, take a chance at the right time, the glory to see._

_Rise up for the time of your life,Now the time has come for you to be free!_

And that's where the solo kicked in. My guitarists shredding madly on their guitars, leaving the audience awe-struck once again. Then came a series of high and low pitched "Woahs", then I continued onto the final part of the song, smirking at the audience, who's jaws were all on the floor.

_Firelight, it is burning so bright in the dark of the night,_

_As we fight for the glory tonight there's nowhere to hide!_

_On the wings of your destiny brings all the power you crave,_

_Careful now if not you then who else will we save?_

_Lost in this world, total stranger!_

_Death by the sword, a common danger!_

_You know that everything is not what it seems!_

_March on all night forever searching,_

_Daylight ahead is coming again,_

_Break through the walls and use the power of your dreams…_

_Oh, once in a lifetime, take a chance at the right time, the glory to see._

_Oh, once in a lifetime, take a chance at the right time, the glory to see._

_Rise up for the time of your life,Now the time has come for you, now the time has come for you, now the time has come for you to be free!_

As the final guitar string was plucked, the whole crowd just roared with cheer. Some of them were even squealing, mostly the girls, and the men were all whooping and cheering, applauding for more. It was such a grand feeling, I hadn't even noticed that Yuna and her guardians were in the crowd as well.

Deep in the depths of the Omega Ruins, Omega slept. But in its mind, it was begging for some fool to awaken him. He was waiting for someone to even dare to-

"Hey, whatever you are, you're blocking the way. Move it!" Rai said, now wearing the skin of several fiends, and his makeshift spear was now replaced with a golden spear with sparks emitting from it.

"Heh…you truly have no idea who you're messing with, do you? I have no time for you, but my pet, Omega Weapon, has been begging for a snack. Come on out, boy! I've got a juicy morsel for you! Hehehe…"

And out came what looked to be a darker version of Sinspawn Gui. Right down to the last detail. Except it looked…slightly more badass. And it was, as well as much more powerful.

But Rai and Omega Weapon? They have a long history. Rai used to play FFX all the time, and constantly grind on Arena bosses, and Omega Weapon was the one he grinded on the most.

This would be fun. 

* * *

Yes, fight chapter next time blah blah blah review the story blah blah blah here's a giant statue of a middle finger as a testament to my power.

Have fun, as i have stayed up for 2 days straight getting this chapter done. Though from what i've heard, it usually takes some fanfic writers much longer then just days.

But, never the less, i supply you with humor. Till next installment

-Jojenga


	3. The Obligatory Fight Sequence

After the concert was over, a puff of smoke appeared where we were and when the smoke cleared, we were gone. (all but dust in the wind~)

I reappeared on the entrance of the Mi'hen Highroad, and awaited Yuna and her party. The other bandmates, though? I think I transported them inside Sin or something, I can't really remember.

Anyways, as I was walking along the Mi'hen Highroad's entrance, I noticed many people giving me free things. It was then that I decided to test out my spell making abilities.

I concentrated on my hand, wanting a certain something to happen, and so it happened. A beam of light, hot as the sun, shot out of my hand. I smirked devilishly, and began concentrating again. I decided to call that spell, Sunbeam. Whilst I was practicing my spells whilst walking along the highroad, I decided to have a bit of fun with my new spells.

To stir up a bit of havoc, I launched a Sunbeam at a passerby who was on a chocobo. The man never felt it coming. He had died the moment the sunbeam had touched him, for it had been so hot, that it melted his heart before it even pierced him.

I wasted no time. I brandished my Caladbolg rip-off and dove straight into the crowd, slicing and dicing people to ribbons, letting the blood spray everywhere. Even though they were normal people, and weak, I could feel my level rising higher and higher the more and more I killed. THIS little fact definitely got my adrenaline pumping.

Then Belgimine decided to drop by.

Oh this would just be an orgasm of fun. Too bad we're cutting to Rai's fight with the Omega Weapon.

Rai and the Omega Weapon were eyeing each other warily. What's the matter, trainer? It seems both pokemon are sti- oh wait…wrong game.

Rai charged forward, using his makeshift spear as a pole-vault to jam his sword into the head of the beast. Now usually, this would kill anything instantly. But you see, if it killed the thing instantly, that would just make this fight a whole lot less interesting, am I right?

The creature screeched in pain and slammed its head, and Rai, against the cave wall. Rai, realizing that this may be the end of him…casted his new spell. Rage. The spell decreases all the damage he takes, magical or physical, by 3/4th , and tripled his attack power.

It was rape time once again. And with this short trailer for the fight, we shall cut back to Orgasmo- I mean Me and my fight with Belgimine. But god damn I am tired. I'll just write it tomorrow.

Oh hi people. I'm finally not half dead anymore, so lets get on with this, shall we?

Belgimine wasted no time, and summoned both Valefor and Ifrit, and ordered them both to rush me, hoping to finish me off quickly.

No such luck.

I rolled out of the way of Ifrit's attack, and climbed onto his back and jammed my sword into his head, killing him instantly. But it fell backwards onto me, pinning me underneath until the pyreflies dissipated.

As soon as they did, I came up with a spell that would definitely boost my morale. I concentrated hard, and suddenly, from the skies, the theme for the first boss of Ikaruga played seemingly out of nowhere. I then got up, brushed myself off, and looked Valefor right in the eyes.

It was go time.

I let Valefor fly towards me with breakneck speed, and as he almost rammed me, I fell backwards, and wrapped my legs around his neck, choking it. I then pulled at his flabby skin to lift myself atop Valefor and used my newly conjured up Thunder spell to calm Valefor down. I then used another new spell to communicate with the aeon. Telepathy.

"Listen here, and listen good. You are now my pet. Forget about that pathetic weakling known as Belgimine. She doesn't even really exist anymore. Why would you want to work for someone dead…when you could work for someone still alive, like me?" I asked the beast in his mind. He seemed to calm down, and suddenly, he started glowing. I then read it's mind.

"I'd rather die than be controlled by the likes of you!" It said, when suddenly, it burst into a great flame. It had used Flare on itself. The flames blew me away, though I landed perfectly. Belgimine looked at me with an intense hatred burning in her eyes, and I looked back at her with the look of me in a nonchalant state.

"You fiend…" she said, darkly. I simply stood there for a moment, a blank expression on my face, then suddenly, I pointed at her. She looked at my finger for a few seconds, when suddenly she exploded in pyreflies while screaming at the top of her lungs. I smirked as I realized I had perfected yet another spell.

Painful Sending.

Rai launched himself at the Omega Weapon screaming a battle cry loud enough that the bitch could hear it. (whoever gets that reference gets a mention next chapter! GOGOGO!) Rai missile-kicked the Omega Weapon into the wall, and began repeatedly stabbing it with his golden spear, breaking through the thick armored arms. Suddenly, he felt a mass of adrenaline suddenly burst from him, as he leapt up in the air and threw his spear, hitting the Omega Weapon dead-on.

He then cannonball-ed into the beast, landing in his open mouth. (the thing on its stomach) Rai then found the spear, and pulled it into the beast, and emitted mass electricity from the spear as the Omega Weapon was electrified from the inside-out. Though all that badassery ensued, only a 99999 appeared over the Omega Weapon.

"Fucking top damage limit…" Rai said as he repeatedly punched O.W., causing many 99,999s to appear. Finally, the Omega Weapon landed an attack on him.

20. A freaking 20.

Rai saw this, and stood there in shock and awe. He then began to laugh, as he radioed Talidin.

"Hehehe…uh…Talidin?" Was heard over the moniter once again. Talidin was sitting at his chair, sipping some Scarlet tea, made by Remilia herself, which gave an odd strength boost, and somehow enabled him to fly.

"Hmm? Oh, heya Rai. What do you need?" Talidin asked as he backstroked through the air.

"I need you to remove the damage limit for me and Steve. I want to have fun with this toy before I break it." He said, while laughing rather crazily. Talidin was going to question it, but he was having too much fun swimming through air to care. He then loaded us up with the powers. Rai then smirked as he turned to face the Omega Weapon.

He ran up the wall next to him and did a matrix-style wall jump and delivered a mighty kick to the creature's side.

3,000,000.

Rai was surprised by this number, but he didn't let up. He kept kicking more and more, throwing punches as well, when finally, he got the beast on it's back. He then decided to finish it off, Kirby style. In that sense, I mean he gets on his stomach and jackhammers it with his feet, not eats him.

Overkill.

Rai laughed and turned to face Omega, but when he did, he noticed that Omega was gone. Not only that, the cave was starting to collapse!

I then tested another small spell, which allowed me to levitate. I then floated along the Mi'hen Highroad, killing all who crossed my path and taking their random stuff.

By god I love this job. 

* * *

SPOILER ALERT:

Auron is dead, and Tidus died 1000 years ago. Its only the Fayth that's keeping him alive. enjoy your spoilers. you deserved them. No, seriously. good god i am sleepdrunk. its time to Dragonforce :l


	4. TOO MANY NEW SPELLS Dx

After that bit of badassedness, we see our hero…well, villain/hero walk around, and test his new spell, Brainwash. Which made anyone he wanted follow his every whim.

Anyways, me and my army were walking along the Mi'hen Highroad as we came across a group of Crusaders who brandished their swords and stood in a straight line to block us. It was now, since they were all in a line, that I decided to test out yet another spell. I got in a battle position, and suddenly, my fingernails grew longer, and turned to steel, sharp as the Caladbolg.

Claws.

I dashed to the troops, dodging the poorly aimed shots, and getting my hands dirty. I then switched things up by retracting the blades from my fingertips, and making them reappear as huge blades on my forearms. I then proceeded to let heads roll as I sliced and diced everything. I then smirked and thought about how fucking awesome I am.

It was then that I got an awesome Idea. Using yet another made up spell, I made all the blood of my victims float up in the air. Suddenly, the blood turned into an incredibly smooth and soft, but uncutable fabric. I then took the fabric, and tied two ends of it around my neck to make a cape. We're really playing with badassery now, folks.

Anywho, we walked along the road, slaughtering anyone we saw. Even Maechen. (sp?) Yes, that's right. The scholar. Aren't I just the best human being ever? WELL?! AREN'T I YOU UNGRATEFUL FUCKS?!

Bah, sod off. We eventually reached Rin's Al Bhed inn. As soon as I opened the door, I pointed my sword at the first living thing in there I saw. Which just happened to be a black fox, that didn't look to different from Rai. Suddenly, he then exploded in a fine red mist. I was about to question it, but then from outside the inn, I heard someone shouting.

"Don't worry, that was just a clone! I'm completely fine!" The voice said, which lead to a black fox who looked just like the clone. (well no shit, Sherlock. That's why they're called clones) I decided to ignore it, and continue on with the plan, which was to seize control of the Inn.

"Alright, listen up you worms. I am taking this Inn, and using it as my base of operations. You're gonna have to give me all the sales you've made, all the weapons and items you have, and all the chocobo, IMMEDIATELY!" I said, emphasizing the last word. Within seconds, laughter filled the Inn as many young men and adults laughed at me. I chuckled, and raised my hand, and pointed at one of the people.

Suddenly, that person stopped laughing and began screaming at the top of his lungs, as suddenly, his stomach tore open and all his insides spilled out onto the floor. Everyone in the inn looked at me again, with a look of utter fear on their face. I then smirked to myself.

"That's more like it…MEN! Get all the weapons and items you can. I'll deal with the people." I said as the men went to the back of the Inn to grab all the stock. What did I do to the people? Brainwash them of course.

Aren't we forgetting someone? Oh yes, Rai. We need to check up on him. Lets do that now.

* * *

Rai ran to the center of the Omega Ruins and looked around. Noticing that the entire place was rumbling like the damned, he assumed that the place was going to collapse.

Then, the cave walls began to change shape and color.

He looked around as the rock walls turned into pink mushy muscles. He then realized exactly what was happening.

The Omega Ruins was a living being. In fact, Omega IS the Omega Ruins!

* * *

"All of the items and weapons have been confiscated sir!" Said one of the soldiers as she stepped up to me.

"Great. You're dismissed. Now, what about the chocobo? Are they contained?" I asked, while grabbing a drink from the counter of the Inn. As I took a sip, I saw Yuna and her gang of guardians walking by, about to head into this very inn. It was then that I decided to confront them.

As I exited the Inn, I had a badass grin on my face. God I am just AWESOME. Anyways, I looked Yuna in the face, and said.

"So, how was that sending that I'm sure you had to do? Was it fun pulling all the bodies together in one place, only to send them to their fate?" I said, and as I finished the sentence, I began to laugh crazily. Yuna was obviously crying, as tears were streaming down her face. Tidus had already gotten fed up, and lunged towards me. As he inched closer and closer, I got ready for my attack. What happened?

He drove his blade right through my stomach.

Tidus smirked in victory, but before he could pull his sword out, it began fusing with my body. He suddenly let go of the sword, as it fully fused with me. I looked right back at him, with a crazed look in my eye, and whispered menacingly.

"Who's turn is it now? Oh right, mine."

* * *

Rai frantically kept stabbing at the insides of the Giant Omega. (who, as an FC, I should describe. He actually is basically a bigger version of Omega. Oh, and he also has around 500 Million HP 3 ) He then proceeded to hack away at the insides of Giant Omega.

This would take a LOOOONG time.

* * *

Within mere seconds, I had all of Yuna's guardians on the ground. Not dead, but covered in their own blood, with cuts everywhere. I looked Yuna deep in the eye with a menacing glare, and then dropped something on the ground for her to use. A Mega Potion.

"Fight me again when you can actually pose a threat. That is, if you'll ever be able to." I said whilst walking towards the new Kingdom HQ in this world. Hot damn that sounded badass. Anyways, as soon as I got to the Inn, I was greeted by my army's commander. Commander Luna.

"Sir! We're ready to move out! Will you be leaving me in charge of the outpost in your absence?" Luna asked, ever so eager. I nodded, signaling a yes, and she squealed in excitement.

"But…there is something I need to give you." I said as I tore off a part of my cape, creating a rip in it which made me look oh so much more badass. I then put some energy into the torn off piece of cloak and turned it into a short, red-bladed dagger.

"This is what I call a Bloodsword. Any contact with blood from this blade, and the blade will soak it all up, making it more powerful. If you leave this blade in an enemy for long enough, they will soon die from major blood loss. Guard this blade with your life, Commander Luna." I said, as I handed the blade to her. Really, I was amazed at my own ability to do pretty much whatever I wanted. With a simple flick of my wrist, I could create galaxies, rain meteors upon the world, hell, even make this planet go splodey splode.

"Thank you, Milord. I will guard it with every fiber of my body." She said, while ordering the troops to head back into HQ. After the troops went back into the HQ, all it left was me, Yuna and her guardians. I simply laughed menacingly and used my abilities to teleport away. Where? I was headed to where my co-worker Raikiri was, so I teleported to where his life energy was.

"Yo Rai." I said, as I appeared behind him, which startled him, causing him to fall over on the mushy organs that made up a 'floor'.

"Jesus H. Christ don't scare me like that man!" He said while holding a hand over his chest. He got back up, and continued kicking at the fleshy walls.

"Where are we anyways?" I asked, poking a pulsating wall curiously.

"Inside Omega, Steve." He said while finally giving up at his attacks at the wall. I looked at him while smirking, and then said something that would of scared anyone in the situation we were in.

"Lets control it and, as the Static X song says, DESTROY! DESTROY ALL!" I said while suddenly breaking out into the same voice of the lead singer of Static X. Rai, shocked for a moment, slapped me on the back of the head and continued.

"We've still gotta find a way out of here. Steve, can you get us out the same way you got in?" He asked seriously.

"No dice. I tried it earlier and it didn't work. Looks like we'll have to open up a universal portal to trap it in after we get out though. And I have just the universe to let it destroy…" I said, while a mischievous grin creeped its way onto my face.

"Stand back, I have an idea." I said, while red energy poured from my hands, and eventually became a red beam sword. With the sword, I cut a hole out of the beast, and leapt out, Rai following suit. With that, I opened a wormhole to another dimension with my mind, making sure that Omega spiraled into it. What universe, you ask? Well, lets save that for 5 sequels from now.

"That takes care of that!" I said while dusting my hands off. "Come on Rai, lets go. I've got a place where we can hang out for a few weeks and finally have the vacation Talidin was talking about!"

"Unless it has TV, its not worth it." Rai said whiles halfheartedly following me. I rolled my eyes and continued onwards to our safe haven. Somewhere where we can hang out for the rest of the vacation.

Luca. 

* * *

Mmkay, this fanfic is almost over, but i will add in some filler chapptys as well as one of my friend's FCs soon. Bye for now.

Oh, and yes, i was half asleep during the most part of writing this chapter.


	5. Planned Sequels, And A Promise!

Hello, its Jojenga. I just came here to remind you that due to the poor look of last chapter, i assure you i will NEVER be sleepdrunk writing ever again. Now that we've got THAT out of the way, lets get on to more important business.

The sequels i have planned but will probably never finish them all are as follows...as in, the top of the list will be the sequel to this one

To Take The World: Takeover List

Final Fantasy X (1)  
Megaman Battle Network(2)  
Naruto(3)  
Final Fantasy XII(4)  
Sonic X(5)  
Twilight(6) (Only to fight Giant Omega)  
Pokemon Crystal(7)  
Lucky Star(8) BoBoBo-BoBo-BoBo(9) (As soon as i re-watch the series)  
Luigi's Mansion(10) (I dunno why i added this...but meh, why not)  
Bleach(11) (The 'Rescue Rukia' Ark most likely)  
Hello Kitty(12) (Don't ask, just accept it :3 )  
Dora The Explorer(13) (Again, don't ask. It'll make more sense if you just let it breeze by)  
Kirby Air Ride(14) (Kinda gonna be another vacation fanfic, except without all the death)  
Legend of Zelda(15) (Ocarina of Time most likely)  
Superjail(16)  
Oblivion(17)  
MegaMan X Command Mission(18)

so yeah, i have a whopping 17 sequels to go through... oh wait, i just thought of one.

Borderlands (19)

so that makes EIGHTEEN!

...who wants to bet that i won't even get half of these done by the end of this year? *raises hand*

anyways, i just felt like uploading 2 things in one day, so i wrote this down for all the fans to see.

And one more thing, i'm accepting ONE FAN CHARACTER PER SEQUEL. And since my friend is already using his FC for this first one, so you'll just have to wait for the Battle Network fanfic. And who knows, i may even make another series, To Destroy. Basically that one is gonna be just mindless violence of the overpowered variety. They will usually be short fanfics, not ever going over 8 chapters, unless i get really into it.

Bah, i'm rambling. I may as well get started on my first To Destroy fanfic while listening to Flesh Storm by Slayer. It fits so perfectly, yanno? 3

Anyways, yeah...Jojenga signing out.


	6. I Fux'd Up

Hello, its Jojenga. I am sorry to say that due to just not starting off on the right foot with this series, i've decided to scrap it, and start over. The series will have a new name, called the Kingdom Come series. And yes, it will start off in the Naruto universe.

But i'm only going to have the fanfic take place in the Chuunin exams of the show, because thats really the only part i can correctly remember. Well, that and the Zabuza ark...okay, i'll have that too.

But as for that massive list of sequels, don't worry, thats staying like it is. Hello Kitty and Dora the Explorer in-tact 3

Trust me, this new series will be more action-y, more bloody, and more serious. Its like Rise of a Dark God, except...yanno...not about an evil Naruto

Anyways, i should get back to writing chapter 1 of it, so...yeah...Jojenga, signing out.

Oh, and according to one of my friends, Chapter 4 was so bad, it was cancerous. SO UNLESS YOU WANT CANCER, SKIP THAT CHAPTER. I honestly agree with him, that chapter was god awful.

Yeah, time to stop bashing my own story, i've got a better one to write.

kthxbai 3 


End file.
